


seeing and being seen

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Jadzia stands in the doorway of the bedroom and huffs. She’s wrapped up in her favorite purple robe and is no doubt waiting for Nerys to come and slip it off her, but Nerys can’t help it if the Bajoran government suddenly decides to assign her twice the amount of personnel reports as usual.-----In which Jadzia somehow convinces Nerys to ditch her paperwork for the night, and Nerys contemplates what it means to truly see Jadzia.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	seeing and being seen

**Author's Note:**

> this is what comes of me watching "let he who is without sin" and seeing jadzia show off her bathing suit to worf and thinking to myself "ok but what if it was kiradax and also sexier"

“Nerys, get in here,” Jadzia calls from the bedroom. “I’ve got something to show you.”

“In a minute,” Nerys replies from her seat at the kitchen table. “I just have to go over a few more reports…”

Jadzia stands in the doorway of the bedroom and huffs. She’s wrapped up in her favorite purple robe and is no doubt waiting for Nerys to come and slip it off her, but Nerys can’t help it if the Bajoran government suddenly decides to assign her twice the amount of personnel reports as usual. She blinks, trying to keep the words on the datapadd from swimming before her eyes.

“You just don’t know when to stop working, do you?” Jadzia says. Out of the corner of her eye Nerys glimpses Jadzia crossing her arms. “Odo’s the only person on the station who works more hours than you, and that’s just because he doesn’t have to sleep.”

“Look, we both know the Bajoran government is a mess. They need me to help straighten things out or they’re done for. If that means I have to work a little longer, I’m willing to make that sacrifice.” Nerys squints at the datapadd and frowns. She’s pretty sure “ghubbing” isn’t a word. She makes a mental note to ask O’Brien to tweak the spell checker or the translator, or maybe both. With their luck, probably both.

“ _You’re_ willing, maybe. But I’m not. Frankly, I’m appalled that they’d assign you so much work without consulting your loving partner first.”

“I’ll be sure to send them a strongly worded letter on your behalf.” The corner of Nerys’ mouth curls into a half smile.

“That’d take too long.” Nerys hears footsteps as Jadzia approaches her and momentarily wonders if Jadzia plans to simply scoop her up in her arms and carry her out of the chair and into the bedroom right then and there. She can’t say she hates the idea. The footsteps stop, and Nerys hears the rustling of fabric, but she’s too engrossed in her reading to pay it any attention.

“Nerys, look at me.” Jadzia’s voice, confident and commanding and demanding. Nerys looks. The datapadd falls from her hands and clatters to the floor.

Jadzia has removed her robe, her favorite purple robe, and she’s not naked. If she were simply naked, Nerys wouldn’t be fazed. Well, she wouldn’t be _this_ fazed. Instead, Jadzia is wearing lingerie, a set that Nerys has somehow never seen her in before, a dark blue set of bra and panties which goes wonderfully with Jadzia’s Trill spots. The lingerie is sheer and lacy and leaves just enough skin showing to take Nerys’ breath away. Jadzia poses with a hand on her hip, eyes sparkling, obviously enjoying the effect she’s having.

Nerys manages to find her voice. “Where did you get that?”

“Garak’s.” Seeing the horrified look on Nerys’ face, Jadzia grins. “Just kidding. A friend on Risa introduced me to some artisans, and well…” She shrugs as though trying to be modest, but Nerys knows that it’s all an act, and loves it even more for that. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Nerys stands up. “I think these reports can wait until morning.”

“Finally you see things my way.” Jadzia smirks as Nerys moves toward her. Nerys is sure she looks like a spellbound, lovestruck idiot, but she doesn’t care. Her hands hover over Jadzia’s body, unsure of where to land. Jadzia decides for her, taking her hand and placing it on her breast. Nerys feels along the fabric, gently so she doesn’t snag it and ruin the intricate designs. She enjoys the sensation of the lace under her fingertips, soft and scratchy and inviting. She tilts her head up to kiss Jadzia, but Jadzia places a finger to Nerys’ lips.

“Whatever happened to making personal sacrifices for the sake of the Bajoran government?” Jadzia murmurs, soft and teasing. She puts her arms around Nerys, one hand on the small of her back and the other just brushing the short hairs at the nape of her neck.

Nerys tries to remember how to think. She’s so good at it usually, but when Jadzia is so close it’s like she causes the thoughts in Nerys’ brain to evaporate.

“I’ve made an awful lot of sacrifices for them lately,” she manages. She settles her arms around Jadzia’s neck. “I’m sure I’ve built up some goodwill.”

“I’m sure you have,” Jadzia agrees, and kisses her.

After a moment, Nerys pulls away. She likes kissing Jadzia, likes it more than almost anything else in the universe, but right now she’s interested in more than kisses. She takes a step back.

“Turn around for me,” she says breathlessly. “Let me see you.”

She glimpses something in Jadzia’s eyes, triumph, perhaps, or satisfaction, or just plain delight. And then Jadzia turns, and Nerys isn’t looking at her eyes anymore. She watches Jadzia’s body, tall, strong, gorgeous, the way she handles herself with confidence and grace like a well-trained gymnast (she wonders if it’s Emony’s influence), the way she seems so perfectly aware of her body and how the lingerie adorns and complements it. Nerys watches her hungrily.

_This is what Jadzia loves_ , Nerys realizes. Jadzia is always showing off, on missions, at parties, in front of powerful foreign officials and among their closest friends at Quark’s. She likes being admired, envied, lusted after, and watched, always watched. She never relinquishes ownership of herself to her audience, she has too much self-respect for that, but in making a spectacle of herself she permits others to temporarily join in the wonder that is the life of Jadzia Dax.

And right now? Right now Jadzia has an audience of precisely one, and Nerys is struck by the knowledge that Jadzia’s posing and preening and presenting is all for her and all because of her. Jadzia likes it when Nerys looks at her, and Nerys can’t deny that she enjoys looking. But knowing that Jadzia wants to dress up and show off specifically for her, for Nerys, that it pleases her to be looked at by Nerys alone....it gives her a strange feeling in her middle, a feeling like fire.

“Satisfied?” Jadzia asks, raising her eyebrows slightly. Her face is placid, with that all-too-familiar air of mystery, but Nerys can feel the excitement and desire emanating from her like ocean waves.

“Hardly,” Nerys replies, and slips her hand into Jadzia’s. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Oh, good,” Jadzia says. “I was getting tired of seeing you with your clothes on.”

\---

“Jadzia Dax, you are _such_ a show-off.”

The lingerie lies in a small heap on the floor, and Nerys is snuggled up to Jadzia’s side, pleasantly weary. She may be too tired for any more sex, but that won’t stop her from teasing her partner.

Jadzia exhales and stretches. “It’s all part of my charm.” She tousles Nerys’ short hair.

Nerys raises an eyebrow. “Some might call it arrogance.”

“Not you, though.”

“Not me,” Nerys agrees. She tangles her fingers in Jadzia’s dark hair and listens to her breathe, as the two of them lie there in silence.

People tend to assume that all there is to Jadzia is the action and the partying and the sex, that she’s all Klingon fighting moves and witty anecdotes. Nerys sees it in their eyes when they speak with her, the awe and admiration mingled with suppressed disdain, and she hates it. Jadzia is all of those things; it’s no secret that she lives a bold life, pouncing on opportunities for pleasure like a Bajoran lynx, but there’s also so much more to her.

What those people don’t see are the hours Jadzia spends poring over scientific journals, the comfort and consolation she provides to friends and strangers alike, the early morning stretches and the late night workouts. But Nerys does. Nerys has seen a great many of the facets that comprise Jadzia Dax, and she supposes she knows her better than most anyone. So it’s frustrating to her when others misjudge Jadzia.

Yet at the same time she can’t help feeling a little smug, because after all, Nerys is the one who has the privilege of seeing all of these sides of Jadzia and the privilege of sharing her bed. She wonders if those other people, the ones who flatter Jadzia to her face and mock her behind her back, ever get jealous of Nerys. If they don’t already, they should.

“I’ll bet there’s no shortage of people on this station who would have killed to see you in that lingerie you were wearing tonight,” Nerys says with a little laugh.

“Probably,” Jadzia concurs.

“I can only imagine what Captain Boday would have thought.”

“Morn would’ve fainted on the spot.” Jadzia’s eyes glimmer with amusement. “But I didn’t wear it for Morn, or Boday, or anyone else.”

“Oh?” Nerys asks, feigning surprise.

Jadzia leans over and kisses Nerys’ forehead. “I wore it for you. You know that, Nerys.”

“Yeah,” she admits. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Jadzia laughs, and Nerys knows it’s not in mockery but in pure joy, and it sounds like the first little bit of rain falling after a long dry spell, full of life and promise.

“I never knew you had such an ego,” Jadzia teases. “I thought Bajorans were supposed to be humble.”

“ _You’re_ criticizing _my_ ego?” Nerys widens her eyes, pretending to be offended. “You’ve got some nerve.” She sets her chin on Jadzia’s chest. “Also, a word of advice: never tell a Bajoran what she’s _supposed_ to be like.”

“Noted.” Jadzia absentmindedly begins stroking her hair. “You know, I really do enjoy it. Looking nice for you.” Nerys glances at her face, surprised by her candidness.

Jadzia’s eyes are fixed on the ceiling as she talks. “You look at me like you’ve never seen anything so beautiful in your entire life, and it makes me feel special. I’m used to being looked at, but it’s different when it’s you.”

“I know.” Nerys wriggles up so she can press a kiss to Jadzia’s lips. “I know, and it’s - you don’t know how flattering it is, that you want to show yourself to _me_. Some days I almost feel like I’m in a parallel universe.”

Jadzia laughs softly. “No transporter malfunctions here. This is real.” She cups the side of Nerys’ face.

“Thank the Prophets for that,” Nerys breathes, and kisses her again.

She settles comfortably back onto Jadzia’s chest. Jadzia resumes stroking her hair. The gentleness of her hands, the rhythm of her breathing, the coolness of her skin; it’s all incredibly soothing, and before she knows it, Nerys has drifted off to sleep, tomorrow’s personnel reports entirely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to swan for providing feedback!!!! read her stories at Duck_Life!!!  
> also thanks to sigmund freud. i don't think he ever expected his theories on exhibitionism to be used in star trek fanfiction but i've no doubt he'd be pleased


End file.
